Evaluate the efficacy and the cost-benefit ratio of combined modality studies in Stage I, II, and III breast cancer. A minimum of 200 new patients per year will be entered into the proposed studies. The intent of the work scope is to do studies in which the primary tumor mass is treated with surgery and/or radiation. Chemotherapy will then be administered to treat presumed micrometastases. Important variables such as age, menopausal status, extent of disease, and estrogen receptor status will influence the design of proposed studies. The Contractor will be responsible for reporting patient accrual, treatment follow-up, and data collection.